A Keyblade master and the prince of Heart wedding
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: It's finally here as we celebrate a marriage between two wonderful people.


_**I liked SirAngelo's genderbent SoKai oneshot so I asked permission if I could write it and he said yes. So I hope he and you enjoy this one. This is their wedding. Yeah, I'm a sucker when it comes to weddings between my OTPs and I'll never get tired of writing it. With that said, please enjoy and review this oneshot. Also, this fic is dedicated to my dad who passed in a car wreck last week. The part where Sora walks down the aisle with her dad will be like how my dad walked with my sister. I love you Dad. Also thank you, SirAngelo for helping me with the vows.**_

* * *

"Okay... you have something new.." Murmured the maid of honor Roxy to the bride named Sora Kito who is now getting married to her prince charming Kaito who was the prince of Radiant Garden. They've been dating for 4 years before Kaito popped the question 7 months ago. He asked her in front of her friends and family at her birthday party at the Destiny Islands without any hesitation and kissed him. Now she just finished putting on her wedding dress which was large and poofy. The plate on her chest had a heart symbol on it. the dress fell on the floor which usually isn't her style but she wanted her big day to be memorable so she wanted to have her dress on the floor. At first she wanted sleeves but she felt uncomfortable with it so the good fairies got rid of it with their magic. The wedding planning was a lot to take but now it's the big day and her sister Roxy whom is her maid of honor just finished her makeup while the other maid of honor Rika was brushing her hair and Leona the bridesmaid finished pinning her dress. Cloudia the final bridesmaid was playing on her gummiphone to pass the time.

"My earwings." The bride commented, putting her hands behind her ears to show off. It was shaped like a crown. She usually doesn't wear jewelry but this is a special day and she wants to make it memorable.

"Something old?"

"My necklace." She pointed to her necklace around her neck. Roxy nodded in approval.

"Something blue?"

"My hairclip." She pointed the top of her hair that was being attached by a blue hairclip she mentioned.

"And something borrowed?"

"I am borrowing your veil today." She said to her sister. "It's what you plan to give your daughter on your wedding." She said as she pats her sister's pregnant belly. She found out she was pregnant 6 months ago. Roxy smiled then she hugged her sister. She got married a year ago and is now expecting their daughter in a few months. She releases the hug as Leona finished pinning the dress then kissed the air.

"There... my work is finished." She said proudly. Rika just got done brushing Sora's hair and admired her work.

"if I was more girly, I would have been an hairstylist." She joked as the whole bridesmaid gave out a laugh before Sora gives a smile in appreciation.

"Thanks, girls for your help. I couldn't have done this without you." Leona gave Sora a sad and puts her hands on Sora's shoulders.

"Sora... you did so much for the worlds that you deserve it. You and Kaito are perfect for each other. We were afraid for our future ruler to marry witch who want power but instead he chose a strong smart beautiful and kind Keyblade Master."

"Yeah, We will always be there for you." Rika said. "You and Kaito will have a happy life together.

"They're right." Roxy said. "And pretty soon, you'll have a family of your own and they will be raised by strong, independent people who never gives up." Cloudia then puts her hands on Sora's arm.

"Let me give you one free advice on marriage, Young Sora. He may be the prince of Radiant Garden but you're the boss of him. He will treat you like a queen and he can never be mad at you. Believe me I.." She suddenly interrupted by the door opening. It revealed Typhos Lockhart. Cloudia's husband. He was holding a little girl in a flowery dress. She has Cloudia's hairstyle but she has Typhos haircolor.

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies but this little one here wants to see her mommy." Cloudia gave a chuckle and raised her arms as Typhos handed their daughter over to her.

"Thanks, Typhos." Cloudia said then she kissed his cheek. The man blushed then he left the room to go back to the groom's room. She then walks over to Sora's side. The little girl gasped then she drops down off her mothers shoes then holds on to Sora's dress.

"Hi, Harue." Sora smiled. "How are you doing?" She asked while holding her hands.

"Good, Aunt Sora!" Harue beamed. "You look very pretty today."

"Aww... thank you. You excited for today?" She asked the little girl. Harue nodded. "You remember what to do?"

"Yeah... I throw down the flowers as I walk down the aisle. Then you and Uncle Kaito say your vows and then you kiss."

"That's right, Harue. You're going to do great." She said as she rubbed her head.

"That's right. And Reo is the ring bearer." She said, referencing to Leona and her husband Reno's son.

"That's right." Leona said. "You should have seen him last week. He was practicing putting a ring on his pillow. It was so adorable." Sora gave a giggle.

"Yeah, I bet it was. You and Cloudia are lucky to have good fathers to your children and I hope Mine and Kaito's kids are like them... I'm.. I'm so lucky to have him as my husband." Rika gave her friend a smile.

"And he is lucky to have you as his wife." They all heard the door open again only this time it's Sora's dad coming in, dresed in a black coat, white buttoned shirt and black bowtie.

"Excuse me ladies but the show is about to begin. Sora are you ready?"

"Hold on, dad." She looked over at her bridesmaids whom is holding their bouquet of flowers. The flowers were colored blue and white tied to green orchids. She was handed over her bouquet by her sister. She smiles and thanks her then she takes her dad's arms.

"Let's get this show on the road." The bridesmaids beamed then then they walked their way towards the chapel.

Sora's father whose name is Toshi smiles in pride as walks in the church with his daughter. It felt like yesterday since they were playing pirates together in the yard. Now she is a young woman about to be married. To a prince, even. He sees her looking at her feet. He could tell that she is nervous.

"Hey... you look beautiful today. You look like your mother on our wedding day." Sora smiled at her father for a moment then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Asked her dad.

"Daddy, I'm scared. I mean not because I'm getting married but because I have to do it in front of a big crowd. Not to mention I forgot my vows." The man gave a chuckle and kissed his daughter's forehead even though it's covered behind the veil.

"Don't be, my dear. You're going to become one with the man you love. And don't worry about your vows. Say what you want to him in your heart."

Sora smiled and squeezed Toshi's hands.

"Thanks Dad. Let's go. Kaito's waiting." Toshi smiled as the door swung slowly open allowing the pair to walk.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier at the groom's room_

* * *

Kaito the groom feels a bit nervous he's walks in his room that was separate from his bride pacing much to the irritation of the best man who is also his brother. He was wearing a white coat, white shirt with some pink on the back and red bowtie. His hair was same as it was the day he asked Sora out. It was dark red cut and neatly combed.

"Kaito calm down." Said Nanamine. He was wearing a pony tail that tied his long hair. His suit was a black coat white shirt and a grey tie. The other groomsman Reno was playing a gummiphone game with his son whom's name is Reo.

"Calm down?" Kaito said as he laugh but it sounded like he was nervous. "I am calm. I'm about to marry the woman that I love in front of... a million people." His face started to pale as he sat down on his chair.

"What's wrong?" Asked Reno. "Second thoughts?" Kaito gave a sigh as he rubbed his red locks.

"No, it's just... you're right, Nanamine. I am nervous. I mean what's the next step? Are Sora and I are ready for kids, yet? Will I become a good enough father to our children? I mean how did you handle it?" Nanamine sighed as he pulled a chair and sat next to the groom. He puts his hand on his back for support.

"Listen, Kaito. I felt the same way 2 years ago I didn't think I was gonna do this. I, admit, I thought about chickening out." That surprised Kaito. When it comes to Roxy, He is never nervous.

"Wow.. I don't remember you nervous. How did you calm down?" Nanamine gave a smile.

"Once I saw how gorgeous Roxy looked in her wedding dress. my nerves were calm. She has that power that I think her sister has. Once you see her in her beautiful dress. I guarantee you that all those nerves will be gone."

"Namamine is right, Kaito." Typhos said as he came back from dropping off his daughter at the bride's room to be with her mother. "Once you see that beautiful bride of yours, you won't even think about your nerves. You and Sora will have a great life together. Trust us." Kaito smiled at his groomsman then he stands up.

"Yeah... you guys are right. I can do it.I love Sora And I will marry her. That's my promise." Namanine smiled then he stands up and hugs his brother.

"Good for you." Reno smiled then he knees down to his son's level.

"All right, Reo..." He said as he puts his hands on his son's shoulders. "You remember what to do?" The little boy nodded as he held the pillow.

"Yeah... I hold the pillow for Aunt Sora and Uncle Kaito to give out the rings!" Reno chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"That a boy." They all talked for a few minutes before the door opened, revealing the wedding planner.

"Pardon me boys but the ceremony is about to start." Kaito looked at his groomsman in excitement.

"Gentlemen... I'm ready!"

* * *

_Radiant Garden Church_

* * *

Kaito and the groomsman walked to the chapel where the wedding's at. It was a long walk but he finally made it to the aisle with the groomsmen and Reo whom was holding the pillow. He waits patiently for his bride with the King who is standing behind the podium, given that he is the justice of the peace. Kaito looks at the crowd to see who showed up. Aquarius and his wife Terra who is holding their 4 month old baby. Ventas or Ven was sitting beside them giving the baby some funny faces. The warrior princesses like Jasmine, Tiana, Ariel and Kida sat on the left with their true loves. On the left side of the seats were Donald, Goofy, Merlin and Master Yen Sid. Donald was tearing up with his tissues while Goofy was comforting him. They've been with Sora ever since their adventures and now it feels bittersweet that their friend is getting married. Nether the less, they are proud of them. Kaito smiles and gives them the thumps up. They gave the prince a wave and Goofy mouthed to Kaito "You're gonna do great." Kaito mouthed back "Thank you." Then looks across, waiting for his bride. The door slowly opens revealing the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Followed by Harue who was throwing down the flowers from her basket to the floor, earning awws from the crowd. Then after Harue stands besides the bridesmaids. The room was silent until the doors opened and the crowd stood and what Kaito saw truly stunned him. The woman that was standing beside Toshi wasn't human. She was an angel. Her dress was large, poofy classic princess dress. It looked similar to the one Ariel wore at her wedding only she didn't have heart symbol at her plate. Like her usual appearance her makeup was minimal but that didn't matter. She was breathtakingly beautiful and in a few seconds she'll be all his. Kaito has only one word to describe it...

"Wow..." The bride and her father made their way to the aisle. As she too was astonished by the appearance of her prince.

_"Wow... he is so handsome in that outfit. I am so incredibly lucky." _ Once they arrive, the king began to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join the Prince of Radiant Garden and the Keyblade Master in Holy matrimony. Whoever has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." It was silent for a few seconds before the king spoke again.

"All right who gives this woman away?" He asked. Toshi chuckled before answered.

"I do." The king nodded as Toshi let go his daughter then goes to sit down but not before she kissed his cheek through her veil. Sora gives her flowers to her maid of honor/sister then she stands in front of Kaito and beams at him. Kaito gives a smile and removes the veil from the front of Sora's face to the back of her head.

"You look beautiful, Sora." Kaito said. Sora blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks, you look handsome." She whispered back. The King then continued his sermon.

"On this day Kaito has written his vows and he reads it to his lovely bride. Kaito, you may begin. Kaito reaches to his pocket and takes out a paper and he starts reading his vows. He takes a deep breath.

"Sora... it's hard for me to express just how I feel about you. But, whenever I try to, I just remember the first time we met. When I first arrived on the Islands, alone and afraid, and these sweet little girl came up to me and asked me why I was so sad. When I told her it was because I was new here and didn't have any friends, she said "Well, I'll be your friend, so you can't be sad anymore".

And from that day on, I wasn't. Because of you, I was pulled into a whole new world - and not just when we were kids, time and time again. Your kindness, your strength, and your heart has guided me to places I never thought I would see. It brought me to the place I belong. You are the woman I've always admired, respected, chased after, and loved. Your heart is as big and bright as the vast blue sky on a summer's day, and I count myself blessed to be here with you. So, one last time Sora, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Sora sniffed, She tries to hide away tears but she failed. She then takes a deep breath and begins her vows...

"Okay, Kai." She gives a nervous laugh before she continues. "Sorry sorry sorry! I just... how can I describe you? How can I express what I feel about you? You're my best friend. You've always been there for me, the good times and the bad. You're the person I'll go to the ends of the worlds for. And I did! Twice! You're my light, the one who always believed in me and pushed towards my dreams. I might have brought you the place you belong, but you helped me become the best version of me. And so... I always want to be together. You and me, Kaito. Two hearts, as one."

Kaito felt touched. That was the most beautiful thing this... angel ever said to him. It touched the crowd too as they were into tears. The King then cleared his voice.

"All right, now that we got that out of the way...Do you, Sora take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For sickness and in health, for richer or poorer? For the time you have children? Until death do you part?"

"I do." Sora said. The King smiled then he turns to Kaito.

"Do you, Kaito take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? For the time you have children? Until death do you part?"

"I do." The prince answered. The king then turned to the little boy Reo.

"May we have the rings, please?" Reo hopped in front of the king and holds the pillow in front of him. The king takes the rings as the little boy runs over to stand beside his father.

"Kaito, this ring is a symbol of your marriage. I want you to take it and give it to Sora." He gives the ring to Kaito. "Now, I want you to say 'with this ring I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed." Kaito answered as he puts the ring over her right ring finger. The king beamed then he gives Kaito's ring to Sora.

"Sora, I want you to the same thing. Put this ring in Kaito's finger and say 'With this ring I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed." She said then she slides it down on his left ring finger.

"Now that they've put their rings together. I now pronounce them Husband and wife. Kaito, you may kiss..." But before he could, Sora smashed her lips onto Kaito's, shocking him. Then she jumps on him, making the crowd laugh once and applauded. Once they parted from kissing Roxy hands her bouquet back to her sister. She mouthed 'thank you.' Then she walks away with her husband toward the exit as the crowd continue to applause. Once they reached their private room, Sora turned to her new husband and embraces him. She then sniffs.

"Kaito... thank you." She then kisses him in celebration on a new journey towards the rest of their lives.

* * *

_**Wow... It's done. It's been tough but I finally have it done. Before I head off(No I'm not quitting just heading to bed, lol) I just want to thank SirAngelo for giving me permission for this. Wish I did this during SoKai week but better late than never. Yeah it's been tough for I'll pull through. I want to thank you for your comfort. Don't worry I'll write Avenging hearts soon. Until then please enjoy and once again thank you. **_


End file.
